A Weighty Matter
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: The majority of the Bladebreakers put Tyson on a (forced) diet. Need I say more? Please RR! COMPLETED!
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!  
  
A/N-  
  
Ummmm..I'm saying the Bladebreakers live in Tokyo, because I really have no idea whatsoever where they live.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Few people would argue that Tokyo, located on the Island of Japan, is not one of the best cities in Japan. Even the worst critics of the modern world point to the city as the most popular in Japan. It is known for it's unique blend of tradition, and modern technologies that have resulted in a rare combination of pleased government and contented civilians.  
  
*****  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Why, then, is a scream echoing from a residential area?  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"TYSON!" Kenny yelled at the hysterical teen.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kai said covering his ears with his hands.  
  
"You'll have the cops here! It sounds like someone's being KILLED!" Rei pointed out, using two pillows to drown out the yells.  
  
Max ran over to the sink and filled a glass with water, then ran back and proceeded to throw the water on the screaming Tyson.  
  
"ACK! HEY!! First you say that you're going to starve me, now you're trying to drown me as well??!!" Tyson sputtered, moving his wet hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I think my ears are bleeding" Max whimpered, bringing two fingers to his ear to check for blood.  
  
*long suffering sigh* "Tyson, listen to me, we-are-NOT-trying-to-starve- you" Rei said in a tone used to explain something to a small child. "We just believe it is in the teams, and your, best interest if you go on a diet."  
  
Tyson gave him a look of absolute terror.  
  
Kai stuffed a pillow in Tyson's mouth, when he looked like he was going to scream again. "For the last time Tyson, Shut Up" he said in a tone that left no room for argument.  
  
Tyson shuddered.  
  
"Now, Kai, be nice." Rei replied pulling the pillow out of Tyson's mouth. "If you can think of another way to lose weight, we'll be more than happy to listen."  
  
Tyson reached over, and with surprising strength, grabbed a hold of Rei's collar and pulled him so that they were eye level with each other. "AMPUTATE SOMETHING!!!!!!!"  
  
Kai, Rei, Max, and Kenny facefaulted. 


	2. Day One

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.  
  
*****  
  
Day: One  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"I'm too weak to go on!!!!!" Tyson cried dramatically flopping out on the floor.  
  
Rei held his head in his hands while Max and Kenny sweatdropped. Kai didn't care, considering he was currently listening to his CD player, which he had put on after Tyson's third attempt to shatter their eardrums and run for the kitchen.  
  
As predicted Tyson sprang up and made a mad dash for the kitchen's fridge only to be clothes-lined by Kai's arm.  
  
"Did you really have to do that Kai?" Max asked, looking at Tyson's swirly eyes.  
  
Kai just looked at him. "He complained too much when I grabbed his hair. That was the alternative."  
  
They looked down as they heard a whimper from the floor.  
  
"I'm starving! I don't want to die! I'm too young to die! I'm too ME to die!!!" Tyson wailed, making everyone cringe, and made another dash for the fridge.  
  
Tyson made it all the way to the table when, all of a sudden, he was tackled to the ground by Rei and Kai.  
  
"NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I WAS SO CLOSE!! SOOO CLOSE!!!!!" Tyson cried, as he was dragged into the living room.  
  
Kenny sighed. It was going to be a loooonnnnggggggg day.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
A/N-  
  
Sorry that was so short but there will be about seven days, and each will be about as long as this one was. ^^;;;;; 


	3. Day Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Day: Two  
  
*****  
  
"Something's up with Tyson" Kenny said, looking towards the dark haired blader almost suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah!" Max agreed, "He looks waaayyyyyy too happy to be eating that piece of celery!"  
  
Kai overhears them and walks over standing about a foot away from Tyson and peered deeply into his eyes. "Hmmm, pupils slightly dilated," Grabs Tyson's wrist in a firm grasp and places two fingers to his wrist glancing at his watch, " slightly accelerated heart rate, slightly abnormal blood pressure..You've been eating sugar HAVEN'T you?"  
  
"Noooooooo, of course not! What makes you think that?????" Tyson said looking away innocently.  
  
Kai glared at him,, then turned towards the rest of the Bladebreakers, "Where has he been lately?"  
  
Rei blinked, "Why?"  
  
Kai's eyes flickered over to him, "Where?"  
  
"His room, the bathroom, and in here." Max said nervously taking a step away from Kai.  
  
"Was he in the hall?" Kai asks, his eyes burning into Max as he interrogated him.  
  
"Uhhh..yeah." Max said moving slightly behind the chair Rei was sitting in.  
  
"Then that room is a suspect too." Kai replies and walks into the hall. Slowly making his way to the other end, looking up and down the walls.  
  
"Ah, Hah!" Kai exclaimer, pulling a bag of sandwich's out of a crack between the floor and the hall closet and tossed it a Rei to hold onto.  
  
Rei, and Max, continued to follow behind him, as Kenny was watching Tyson.  
  
Kai moved on to the bathroom and Tyson's bedroom, and uncovered bags of candy and chocolate, along with sandwich's and chips.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Tyson finally managed to escape from Rei's lecture and Kai's glares. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, glancing behind him to make sure no one followed.  
  
"Mwahahahaha, they may have got the others! But they did not find you!" Tyson said laughing slightly, reaching behind the fridge and pulling out a bag.  
  
Tyson's laughter stopped when he looked down and saw CELERY sticks in the bag that replaced his cookies.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson's cry echoed through the house.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rei, Max, and Kenny jumped as they heard a scream, and spun around to look towards the empty spot were Tyson had been and then towards the area were the scream came from just in time to see Tyson storm in.  
  
"YOU! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT! BUT I KNOW IT WAS YOU!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed into Kai's face.  
  
Kai just smirked.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
TBC. 


	4. Day Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N-  
  
I hate this site. I love most of the authors and stories, but I hate this site, and the site people. They removed Beyblade Songs on me. T-T *sob* I had over 370 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Now read this while I go 1) Beat my head repeatedly against the nearest wall, 2) Mutter death threats as I write a...letter/e-mail to the FF.NET people, or 3) Find a different site to write on....  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Day Three:  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Tyson?" Max asked tapping the figure that was face planted on the floor.  
  
Tyson moaned in response.  
  
"Because you haven't attempted to run for the fridge or whined, we've decided that you've had enough celery and deserve something else to eat." Max said, two seconds before Tyson was up, off the floor, dragging him into the kitchen, and in the sitting at the table, knife and fork in hand.  
  
Max waltzes over bringing with him a little silver serving tray with the cover and sets it down in front of Tyson.  
  
Tyson stares at it in anticipation.  
  
Max, with a dramatic flourish, removes the cover to reveal...........a carrot.  
  
Tyson face plants onto the table top.  
  
Dizzy, who Kenny is caring pipes up, "Eat up!"  
  
Tyson stares at the carrot teary eyed then all of a sudden glares at it. "A carrot? I starve all day, (Guardian: Actually it was more like 12 minutes..) and all I get to eat is A CARROT?! Tyson screams the last part, jumping to his feet and picking up the offending carrot, contemptuously throwing it aside, and turning his back on it, crossing his arms he raises his chin. "I spurn your carrot."  
  
Kai raises an eyebrow having just caught the last part.  
  
Rei stoops to pick up the carrot from where it's rolled a few feet away. "It *looks* fine m....." he trailed off as Tyson whirls around to face his direction."  
  
Tyson launches himself into the air, eyes fixed intently on *his* carrot, with a cry of "DIIIIEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Rei looks up at the now airborne Tyson as a deer would look at an oncoming vehicle speeding towards it.  
  
Kai leans over and grabs Rei by his collar, pulling him backwards about a half a second before Tyson ravenously attacks the carrot Rei dropped.  
  
Tyson starts gnawing on the carrot.  
  
Kenny and Max just stare at Tyson with wide eyes.  
  
Kai raises his eyebrow.  
  
Rei is white and shaking, holding his arm close to his body. "I ALMOST LOST MY HAND!"  
  
"I'm beginning to think this isn't worth it.." Kenny says moving slightly backwards from Tyson who is still gnawing on the carrot.  
  
"There's only four days left, that's nothing" Kai replied putting his headphones back on.  
  
Max looks towards Tyson, who's finishing the carrot, then towards Rei who was trying to get out of the room without making any sudden movements to invoke Tyson's unstable wrath, and sweatdropped, "I hope so..."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
***** 


	5. Day Four

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!  
*****  
Day Four: (AKA- The hallucinations begin)  
*****  
  
Tyson sat, bored out of his mind and starving, in the front room. Kai was keeping watch over him for this hour. He looked at his said guard, who was sitting with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Well, *we* see Kai, he sees an ice cream cone.  
  
Tyson's mouth waters and runs over to where Kai is and grabs his arm preparing to bite, when all of a sudden he finds himself in a head lock.  
  
"Moves like that will land you in a load of trouble boy." Kai said, glaring down at the top of the others head.  
*****  
"So he tried to take a bite out of your arm?" Kenny asked, looking at Kai who was sitting at the table, after Rei, Max, and Kenny forced Kai to let go of Tyson, who fell to the ground with swirly eyes. Max was currently watching him.  
  
"Hn." Was Kai's only reply.  
  
Rei was about to say something when he's interrupted by crashes from the front room.  
  
Max flash's by with Tyson in hot pursuit.  
  
Max yelling, "I'M NOT A HAMBURGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the way.  
  
Kai sweatdropped slightly, while Rei and Kenny Facefaulted.  
*****  
Rei sweatdropped as Tyson began another food frenzy rant with a crazy look in his eyes, slightly drooling.  
  
"And chicken, Ooh chicken, and ice cream, and potatoes, and corn, and chocolate, yes lots of chocolate!, and......"  
  
Rei whaps him over the head with a rolled up newspaper, "Down Boy!"  
*****  
"Wahahahahahhahahahhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!" Tyson laughed madly dancing around crazily, clutching throw pillows from the couch. Once again, we see throw pillows, he sees food.  
  
Rei, Max, and Kenny backed away slowly, so not to draw attention to themselves as they moved towards the closest exit, and Kai just leans against the wall and rolls his eye.  
  
He has to remind himself it's only for three more days.  
*****  
  
TBC  
***** 


	6. Day Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
A/N-  
  
Sorry about the long wait...^^;;;;;  
  
On with the fic!  
*****  
  
Day Five:  
*****  
Sleepy garnet eyes snapped open as Kai heard the floor boards creak. He sat up quickly and looked over to his side. He snatched his hand away from Tyson who had a napkin tied around his neck and was holding a plastic knife and fork.  
  
"Cannibalism will get you no where!" Kai said icily to the Dragon blader, ready to start lecturing when he saw what Tyson actually had in front of him and was staring at. His beyblade, Dranzer.  
  
Kai's glare turned deadly, as Tyson jumped back and tried to stuff, what suspiciously like ketchup packets, into his shirt pocket.  
  
"Now, you DIE!" Kai growled, lunging at Tyson.  
*****  
  
Rei, Max, and Kenny ran into the room, a shrill scream had woken them up, only to stop short, shocked at the scene before them.  
  
Kai and Tyson were circling the dresser that somehow had gotten knocked into the middle of the room. Well, Tyson was trying to stay as far away from Kai as he could and Kai was going to kill him as soon as he got a hold of him.  
  
Tyson gave another shrill scream as Kai jumped over the dresser, reaching for his throat  
  
Kenny through himself between Kai and Tyson, while Max and Rei tried to restrain a *VERY* angry Kai, quickly tying his scarf to the nearby bead post.  
  
"YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!!!!!!!"  
  
"WE NEED HIM FOR THE TEAM!!!!"  
  
"HE'S HUMAN!!!"  
  
"YOU'LL BE CHARGED AS AN ADULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
*****  
  
Some hours later:  
  
Tyson sat tied to a chair in the living room. Kai sat glaring at the other bladers in the room, Dranzer in his hand.  
  
Rei, Max, and Kenny sat on the other side of the room, trying to avoid looking at Kai and receiving the glare that would make you drop dead.  
  
"Come on guys! I'm starving!!!" Tyson whined from his tied up seat.  
  
Kai's glare flickered over to him, he got up and walked over to the tied up blader.  
  
"We'll try this again, repeat after me, 'I will not eat Dranzer'"  
  
"But Dranzer's a bird! I'm sure he'd taste like chicken!"  
  
Kai's eye twitched.  
  
*WHAP*  
  
Rei, Max, and Kenny winced.  
  
Tyson had swirly eyes and a large bump on his head from the newspaper that Kai hit him with.  
  
"Now, repeat after me, 'I WILL NOT EAT DRANZER!"  
*****  
  
Many hours later:  
  
"I can't watch this anymore!" Max said hiding his eyes.  
  
"Tyson, for the love of god just say it!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenny yelled.  
  
Rei sighed, and then perked up slightly when an idea struck him. "Hey Tyson! Say it and I'll give you a lolly pop!"  
  
"I WILL NOT EAT DRANZER!!" Tyson yelled and looked back with bright eyes at Rei.  
  
Max untied him, as Kai glared at Rei.  
  
Rei handed Tyson a lolly pop, and Tyson shoved it in his mouth.  
  
Rei noticed Kai's glare and walked over. "Nothing to worry about. It's sugerfree!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed in frustration, spiting out the sugarless candy, "YOUR GETTING AS BAD AS HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tyson pointed at Kai who was smirking.  
  
Rei laughed.  
  
Max and Kenny sweat dropped. "I guess that's why those things are called 'suckers'.  
*****  
  
TBC  
  
***** 


	7. Day Six Part one of two

Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I bother writing fanfiction? Why do we bother doing this anyways?  
  
A/N-  
  
Here's the next chapter for all of you reviewers! You're all really, really cool!! ^-^*peace sign*  
*****  
Day Six:  
*****  
  
"He's *still* in there?!" Max gasped, wide eyed at Rei who had just peaked into the room that contained Tyson.  
  
"Yeah...he's mutter something but I can't make it out, although I'm betting that it's not too good, judging by the look on his face...." Rei replied, glancing back over his shoulder.  
  
Kai stood leaning against the wall opposite the room that Tyson was in glaring at him through the door. Kai was not allowed in the same room as Tyson, since Tyson had tried to eat Dranzer and Kai was still a bit ticked off at that. Thus he could not enter the living room.  
  
Just then Kenny ran in from outside.  
  
"Where were you?" Max asked looking towards the panting youth.  
  
"Getting the solution to his problem!" Kenny said, walking into the living room carrying a bag, Max and Rei following.  
  
Tyson looked at the entering bladers and glared, yep he was defiantly going into withdrawal.  
  
"What do you people want?" he snapped.  
  
"Here Tyson, catch." Kenny tossed Tyson the bag, not wanting to get too close to the other; half afraid he'd try to bite him.  
  
Tyson opened the bag and looked at the contents. A plushie.  
  
"What's the point of this?" he asked holding the plushie toy by one arm, "why do you think I care about some doll if I. CAN'T. EAT. IT!?"  
  
Kenny, Max, and Rei took a step back.  
  
"It's an anger management doll; you can take out your frustration on it." Kenny explained to the other whose eye was staring to twitch.  
  
Tyson opened his mouth to start to rant about the injustice of making him use a doll to take his frustration out on when it was them who caused it and they were RIGHT THERE, but stopped.  
  
The other bladers who were in the room looked at him wearily as he got an evil glint in his eye. Without a word, he turned the doll around and looked at it, then turn and ran into the other room.  
  
Crashes and Bangs followed the second of silence.  
  
Rei looked at Max, and Max looked at Kenny, then bolted into the other room, Kai bored followed.  
  
The sight that met them froze them all, except Kai who just rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
The plushie was already torn, stuffing starting to come out of some of the seams. It was now seated on a chair.  
  
"No! You can't eat Dranzer!" Tyson ranted in a slightly crazed voice, mocking Kai.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" with that he whapped the plushie a couple of times with a rolled up newspaper.  
  
"It's for your own good!" he picks the plushie up and drops it on the floor tossing a book on it and jumping up and down on the book.  
  
Tyson then picked up the doll, Rei could almost swear it was twitching, "Oh? You want some carrots?" he picked up his uneaten carrot sticks, "ENJOY!" he shoved the carrot sticks into the plushies mouth.  
  
"Hmm? What's that? You want something else? Ok, heres a change for you.....DICED CARROTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Poor Tala took the wrong moment to walk in.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here? Hey Kai, I wanted to ask you about..."Tala trailed off as he saw Tyson shoving broken carrots into a equally demolished doll, then he turns towards Kai's direction, "You know what? It's not that important, I'll come back another time......actually, I'll just phone!" with that he turned on his heel and left as quickly as he came.  
  
Max looked at where Tala had been standing a moment before and reached his arms slightly towards it, "take me with you!"  
  
When he looked back Tyson was now shoving celery sticks into the poor doll.  
  
"Is there such a thing as doll abuse?" Kenny whispered to Rei who was coming out of shock.  
  
"No clue, but we should probably hide anything sharp from him......."  
  
'One day left' knowing that, was the only thing that kept them going.  
  
"This is going to be a lllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg day."  
  
*****  
  
TBC  
  
***** 


	8. Day Six part two of two

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or it's characters.  
  
A/N-  
  
Only day seven and the epilogue left. ^-^; Thank you all whole reviewed!  
  
/Tyson throwing his voice/..........?  
  
*****  
  
Day Six: Afternoon  
  
*****  
  
Kai had just arrived back from, where ever he disappears to all the time, when he was ambushed by two very harassed looking teens.  
  
"Kai, you seriously *have* to do something about this!!!!!" Rei said grabbing onto his arm and taking a quick nervous look behind him.  
  
"What happened?" Kai asked in his usual calm tone, as he pried Rei's death grip off his arm and walked into the hallway area; the two paranoid teens following close behind, "Where's Max?"  
  
"Watching Tyson," was the quick reply.  
  
"When you left Tyson disappeared for a couple of minutes, but we found him really fast" Kenny stated when he saw the Kai's glare, "anyway, when we found him he had sewed up the doll and had used duct tape to hold the it together where he couldn't sew. The doll was propped up on cushions and he was talking to it, telling it all his problems." Kai raised an eyebrow, as Kenny rushed to continue, "But that's not what has us so freaked out. Talking to the doll wasn't that scary, just weird. It was when the doll started talking *back* that we started to get a bit nervous."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Tyson was laying on his back on the coach, like you would in a phyciatrists office.  
  
"...and Dranzer! He *would* taste just like chicken! But Kai wouldn't let me!"  
  
Tyson stopped and seemed to listen to be listening to something.  
  
/Well, how did that make you feel?/  
  
"I felt angry at his irrationalism!"  
  
Tyson again pause to 'listen' to the doll. Only this time he didn't 'speak' for it.  
  
"No. I don't think cannablism is an option..."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kenny shuddered at the flashback.  
  
"He only has one more day; can't we just let him off? This has *got* to be more trouble then its worth!" Rei said casting another nervous glance towards the living room door that was located a meter or two behind Kai.  
  
"No." Came the short reply.  
  
"Then you *could* leaned some support or something!" Kenny said slightly hysterical.  
  
"It's for the good of the team blah blah blah, that's what teamwork is all about, blah blah blah blah whatever." Kai replied swatting slightly at Max, who had come out of the living room quite pale, and was tugging at his scarf.  
  
"Why aren't you watching Tyson?" Kai asked turning around and grabbing his scarf end out of the blondes hand.  
  
"But..." Max started.  
  
"It's your turn so get back in there and watch Tyson."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now."  
  
"But.."  
  
"*Now*."  
  
Max shoulders slumped as he dejectedly walked a couple steps back towards the living room, before looking back with a look a scolded puppy would give.  
  
Kai pointed to the living room.  
  
Max's shoulders slumped again as he took a couple more steps, before he tried again.  
  
Kenny and Rei saluted him as Kai once again pointed to the living room.  
  
Max seemed to come to a decision started to take a step before turning rapidly and leaping. He grabbed a hold of a startled Kai's waist with a cry of "DON'T MAKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Max! Get off!" Kai replied while trying to get the younger blader off of him.  
  
Rei and Kenny each grabbed on of Max's arms and after much struggling, managed to get him off.  
  
"Max! What is your problem?!" Kai demanded as he brushed himself off.  
  
Max leapt behind him and pointed wildly towards the living room.  
  
Kai sighed. "I thought you guys didn't want me to be near Tyson since I was going to kill him for trying to eat Dranzer." He said, more of a statement then a question.  
  
"We don't care about that now. Gogogogogogogogogogo!!!!!!!!!!!" Max said pushing Kai towards the living room while still hiding behind him, Rei and Kenny following along as well.  
  
Kai and the others walked into the living room and froze.  
  
There in the middle of the room was Tyson and the doll on folding chairs with Hawaiian shirts and sunglasses, yes the doll had a little Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses too.  
  
The floor was covered with sand and sea shells.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" Kenny moaned, his poor house!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Where did the they get that stuff?" Rei asked stage whispering to Max.  
  
"No clue. I still can't figure out where they got the sand!" Max answered.  
  
Tyson was still chattering to the doll when they walked in, then stopped and looked at the other bladers.  
  
"Hi!" He said a little too cheerfully for their nerves to handle.  
  
/Aloha!/ The doll 'said'.  
  
"Okay, that's slightly disturbing." Kai conceded, Tyson didn't look like he moved his mouth at all!  
  
Then he said to all those in the room. "But, it still stands, there is only one day left. He stay's on the diet."  
  
Kai glanced back at the doll, if he didn't know better he could have sworn he saw it move...  
  
*****  
  
TBC  
  
*****  
  
One day left!!!!!!! Now they don't only have Tyson to worry about, no they have 'the doll' as well Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Day Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
A/N-  
  
Sorry for the long wait. ^^; (please don't kill me....lol)  
  
/Tyson throwing his voice/..?  
  
*****  
  
Day Seven  
  
*****  
  
Kenny, Rei, and Max stood in the kitchen quietly talking. So far the last day of Tyson's diet had been uneventful. Nothing strange had happened. Well, as long as you didn't count a supposedly sane world Beyblading champion sitting watching Jerry Springer, and telling a duct taped poorly sewn doll how screwed up the various guests were.  
  
"I just think that it might be better if they spent the day apart. It might make separation easier." Rei continued in a low voice, glancing nervously toward the living room.  
  
Kenny and Max nodded while Kai just snorted.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
*****  
  
Kai shook his head, as he closed the door. Max, Kenny, and Rei had literally *dragged* Tyson out to do.....something. He actually wasn't quite sure just what they were going to do.  
  
Oh well. He couldn't care less.  
  
Now where did he put Dranzer...?  
  
'Crap.' Kai though after he searched his pockets and turned up nothing.  
  
Then he remembered. It was in living room. .with IT. That stupid doll was sitting on the couch still in the middle of the room between him and his beyblade, and like *hell* he was going to let that *thing* keep him from Dranzer.  
  
Kai walked straight towards the living room and about a foot in, then froze.  
  
Kai looked at the doll, then at his beyblade a couple feet beyond it.  
  
He turned and looked behind him and from side to side, took a deep breath, and sprinted past the doll, grabbed Dranzer and ran to were he was before, a foot from the doorway, the stopped. Looked around again. And stuck his tongue out at the doll, then walked coolly out of the room.  
  
Once out in the hall, Kai let out a slightly shaken sigh, as he leaned against the kitchen wall.  
  
'This is the last day.....'  
  
*****  
  
TBC.  
  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
End of Day Seven. ^^. Epilogue is up next! 


	10. Day Eight Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! Wow. It's the last time in this fic that I get to say that!  
  
A/N-  
  
Here it is! Last Chapter!!  
  
*****  
  
Day: Eight. The end of the diet. (Epilogue)  
  
*****  
  
The morning brought a warm sunny day, birds chirping, children chasing each other in a joyous game of tag, Rei trying to drink a cup of coffee but having difficulty considering how much his hand was shaking, Max asleep on the couch, having refused to sleep alone, Kai drumming his fingers of his right hand on the arm of the armchair he was sitting in, and Kenny typing tiredly on his laptop.  
  
No one had gotten much sleep as Tyson had become a little more hyperly unstable during his time away from 'the doll'. Although he was currently snoring quite loudly from where they had barricaded him in the practically empty spare room.  
  
The majority of the Bladebreakers were seriously considering maiming Kenny for ever getting that doll.  
  
The only thought that had gotten them through the night was 'lastnightlastnightlastnightlastnight........' and 'Only six more hours, only six more hours, only six more hours......only five more hours only five more hours only five more hours....etc...etc.........'  
  
The four frazzled teens practically jumped out of their skins, Rei spilling the coffee he was trying to drink, as the clock in the hall chimed six times. Six am.  
  
They all blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.  
  
It was six am.  
  
They were free.  
  
The thought seemed to hit them all at once. FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei whooped and danced around with Max, who only paused long enough to twirl Kenny around twice. Kai stepped out of reach as they tried to get him to join them. There was no friggin way he was going to be *that* juvenile no matter how liberated he felt.  
  
Max, Rei, and Kenny all practically pranced over to where they barricaded Tyson and wasted no time undoing the barricade. They joyously flung open the door, barely flinched as they caught sight of the doll and all but ran in and .....started jumping on the bed.  
  
Kai sweatdropped. Idiots. He was surrounded by total idiots.  
  
Well, he guessed, something good did come of this. They finally succeeded in finding a way to wake Tyson, seeing as he was now lying in a heap on the floor, where he landed when they bounced him out of bed.  
  
"What the....?" Tyson asked groggy.  
  
"...?" The doll he was holding seeming to relay.  
  
"Up. Up. Up. Up. Up." Max said hyperly smiling wildly as he jumped on the bed.  
  
"Now. Now. Now. Now. Now." Rei added jumping as well.  
  
It was early and Tyson was just rudely awaked by some slightly insane/feeling liberated/ overly stressed teammates.  
  
Kenny saw the confused look, and decided to take pity on him. "Congratulations. You made the week. Your diets over."  
  
*That* woke him up. *FAST*.  
  
Before you could say 'Beyblade' Tyson was up, on his feet, grabbed the doll, out the spare bedroom door, past Kai, down the hall, and in the kitchen.  
  
It was their turn to sweatdrop. Who hadn't seen that coming?  
  
*****  
  
After a few minutes of relishing the feeling of pure freedom, the rest of the very tired but very liberated Bladebreakers wander out to the kitchen.  
  
They entered the room and, Kenny smacked his palm to his head, Rei had a *massive* sweatdrop, Max looked like he was going to follow Rei's path to 'sweatdropdom' and Kai pinched the bridge of his nose irritated and tired.  
  
Tyson, surprisingly wasn't eating. No. He was shoving any and all things he seemed to deem 'healthy' down the garbage disposal. And the doll was propped up to the table, sitting on books so it could 'see', with a glass of pop? In front of it.  
  
At least now they knew what happened when Tyson was put on a diet.  
  
They knew enough to *NEVER* put him on one again.  
  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
It's done! Oh My God. I finished something. Pardon me while I try to restart my heart. *thumps chest with one fist over heart*  
  
So? What do you peoples think?  
  
Please R/R! 


End file.
